


Crystallize

by Papysanzo89



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Music, Music fanfiction, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson relationship, Violinist Sherlock, Young Sherlock, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papysanzo89/pseuds/Papysanzo89





	1. Crystallize

Note: John in questa storia non credo arrivi ai 30 anni (non nel senso che muore prima, nel senso che non ha nemmeno 30 anni XD), e di conseguenza Sherlock ne dovrebbe avere all’incirca 26 o 27.  
Ringrazio Hotaru_Tomoe per il betaggio, come sempre <3  
   
   
   
 

 

 

  
_PROLOGO_  
 

   
Fa freddo tra le strade di Londra, in un pomeriggio come un altro di ottobre, ma il sole è alto nel cielo e stranamente pare non verrà a piovere per il resto della giornata. Il vento fa stringere nel cappotto i passanti che si affollano per le vie e corrono e corrono come se fossero sempre di fretta e non riuscissero a prendere la vita con calma, come se quella vita stesse fuggendo loro di mano e dovessero fare in modo di riuscire a raggiungerla, di poter avere ancora un po’ più di _tempo._ John Watson è lì in mezzo a loro. Lui però cammina stanco, appoggiandosi al bastone, diretto al colloquio di lavoro in uno studio medico in centro città a quasi mezz’ora di metro da dove abita lui. Ma almeno così spera di potersi pagare un alloggio migliore di quello in cui per ora gli tocca stare.

John è più disilluso che altro, ormai non capisce nemmeno tutta questa fretta che gli altri hanno. Eppure una volta anche lui era così, e di questo è sicuro. Gli sfuggirebbe perfino un sorriso se solo ne avesse voglia. Ma è semplicemente troppo apatico per fare anche quello.

Si guarda intorno e continua a camminare, il vento fa sì che debba stringere un po’ gli occhi per poter andare avanti, ma porta con sé odore di caffè caldo e un po’ lo fa star meglio, tuttavia una parte di lui non si ritrova in quelle strade e in quelle vie. È stato lontano per così poco, eppure eccolo qui, uno straniero nella sua terra, costretto a riabituarsi ai collegamenti della metro, agli Starbucks spuntati come funghi, ai nuovi negozi e alla città in generale.

Ma va bene così. _Qualcosa_ gli dice che va bene così, che troverà un suo posto perché prima di andarsene un posto per lui c’era. Allora continua a camminare in mezzo alla folla che ogni tanto lo spintona e si scusa mentre la restante non lo degna di mezzo sguardo. Cammina con la schiena dritta e il mento alto. È sempre stato un uomo fiero e sempre lo sarà, questo nessuno è riuscito a portarglielo via.  
   
Cercare di scendere nella galleria della metro e non essere spintonato all’ora di punta è più o meno come sperare che Dio scenda dal Cielo e benedica tutti quanti, così John non presta caso alle persone e decide di lasciar perdere le scale mobili e di scendere le due rampe che lo separano dalla metro, poggiandosi malamente al bastone. Spera che l’incontro di lavoro valga tutta la strada e che non sia un altro buco nell’acqua, non ha la forza di sentire l’ennesimo _no_ e ancora di meno la sua strizzacervelli dirgli che tutto prima o poi andrà per il meglio.  
Lui la guarda inarcando un semplice sopracciglio e vorrebbe tanto chiederle come potrebbe andare peggio secondo lei, ma evita di farlo, così come evita di scrivere un blog su quello che gli succede. Del resto, non gli succede nulla di eclatante da quando è tornato.

Un suono proveniente dal fondo delle scale cattura il suo orecchio, ma al momento è troppo impegnato a pensare per far caso a cosa possa essere, questo almeno finché non arriva alla piattaforma e nota con la coda dell’occhio un uomo in completo nero vicino al muro che suona il violino con viso assorto.

John viene spintonato da qualcuno e solo allora si accorge di essere rimasto fermo, in mezzo ai piedi di tutte quelle persone così di fretta e così indaffarate, e allora si sposta, ma invece di dirigersi verso la propria banchina si dirige verso il musicista, che continua a suonare ad occhi chiusi e mettendoci un entusiasmo tale che John non ha mai visto in nessun altro.

John ascolta le note, la musica che creano, e ne rimane incantato. È forte, è potente, è piena di energia, e decisamente appassionata; gli comunica cose che non avrebbe mai pensato uno strumento come il violino potesse comunicargli. Il suono è un crescendo e assieme alla musica anche l’uomo che ha davanti pare prendere vita propria, muovendosi come trasportato da ciò che sta suonando, e John lo trova uno spettacolo meraviglioso, qualcosa a cui non ha mai assistito prima, nemmeno a teatro, nelle rare volte in cui una sua ragazza lo aveva costretto ad assistere a un concerto sinfonico. _Nessuno_ lo ha mai colpito così tanto.

Davanti a quel muro bianco piastrellato e decisamente sporco, quel ragazzo è evidente come il sole nel cielo. il completo nero viene messo in risalto da una camicia bianca, i ricci scuri si muovono sinuosi come il suo proprietario, le mani fanno movimenti secchi e rapidi, efficacissimi per trasportare quel suono meraviglioso al di fuori dello strumento.

E John si dimentica di tutto, si dimentica dell’appuntamento per il lavoro, si dimentica di essere nella metro, si dimentica perfino di essere a Londra, per un attimo è trasportato da qualche altra parte, assieme a quell’uomo che nessuno, a parte lui, sembra degnare di un’occhiata. Ma come si può essere così ciechi, così sordi da allontanarsi senza fermarsi a guardarlo e ad ascoltarlo? Come si può non godere di un attimo del genere? Come si può tirare dritto senza essere rapiti da delle noti simili?

La musica per un attimo va in calando e John segue i movimenti della mano sull’archetto come se si trattasse della sua, si chiede se andrà avanti (lo spera) o se la musica finirà lì e lui si ritroverà trasportato nuovamente alla realtà. Ma la musica riparte e questa volta è un crescendo che mette i brividi e lo fa rimanere lì, a fissare a bocca semi aperta lo spettacolo che un solo uomo può fare col proprio violino.

Poi, d’improvviso la musica finisce, l’archetto viene levato dalle corde con un secco movimento della mano e il ragazzo apre gli occhi, posandoli su di lui.  
E John rimane incantato.

Lo sguardo del ragazzo è di sufficienza, gli occhi azzurri come il cielo terso lo fanno quasi sentire giudicato senza apparente motivo, sembrano analizzarlo e trafiggerlo ma a lui non importa assolutamente nulla di tutto questo.

Applaude, John, applaude forte ed entusiasticamente, poi mette una mano in tasca e tira fuori il portafogli, si avvicina al ragazzo e gli lascia cinque sterline –che è anche più di quello che potrebbe permettersi di lasciargli- nel porta violino e gli sorride.

“Grazie per avermi regalato cinque minuti di splendore.” gli dice e l’espressione del ragazzo cambia. Le sopracciglia si distendono, gli occhi si fanno meno freddi e decisamente più curiosi, le labbra si separano e formano una piccola _o_ che sembra quasi di incredulità, ma poi quelle stesse labbra si distendono e prendono una piega dolce e il ragazzo gli regala uno dei sorrisi più belli che John abbia mai visto in vita sua, poi il violinista si inchina, con fare canzonatorio, davanti a lui e finge di levarsi un cappello che non indossa.

John sorride di tutto il teatrino e lo applaude ancora una volta, ma non si accorge che il ragazzo ha aperto bocca e che probabilmente sta per dirgli qualcosa, invece nota l’orologio e che si è fatto dannatamente tardi ed impreca tra sé e sé, ringraziando nuovamente il ragazzo per lo spettacolo e allontanandosi in fretta e furia per andare a prendere la metro.

Il ragazzo, dietro di lui, gli guarda la schiena e sorride mentre imbraccia di nuovo per bene il violino e incomincia un’altra sonata.  
 

***

   
Il colloquio è stato molto più facile –ma decisamente molto più lungo- di quello che pensava, la donna che gestisce l’ambulatorio è stata estremamente soddisfatta delle sue credenziali e gli ha chiesto di lavorare per loro praticamente da subito. John è contento almeno di quella notizia, ma si sente comunque stanco nell’animo e non vede l’ora di tornare in quella topaia di appartamento e rilassarsi un po’. Da domani cercherà un nuovo posto in cui alloggiare.

Prende la metro anche per tornare a casa e una donna, vedendolo col bastone, gli chiede se gradirebbe avere il suo posto, ma John le fa cenno con la mano di no e le risponde che sta benissimo così. Scende a Baker Street per il cambio con la linea grigia e, inconsciamente, si allontana dalla sua postazione per avvicinarsi al muro di mattonelle bianco sporco davanti a cui poche ore prima ha visto il violinista.

Purtroppo ora nessuno allieta l’atmosfera superficiale e caotica di Londra con dell’ottima musica e quel posto gli sembra solo incredibilmente vuoto, nonostante la moltitudine di persone che continuano ad andare e venire.

Quel ragazzo gli ha regalato davvero uno sprazzo di felicità, e gli avrebbe dato molto di più se solo ne avesse avuto modo.  
Beh, semmai lo rincontrerà, avrà l’occasione di farsi perdonare e di ringraziarlo come si deve.   
   
   
   
   
 **NOTE:**  
Non so che tipo di musica vi aspettiate che suoni Sherlock, ma mi spiace dirvi che non è sicuramente qualcosa di Beethoven o Tchaikovsky, (io che sono molto più “rozzaccia”) bensì la canzone è questa: [Crystallize](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aHjpOzsQ9YI) consiglio di ascoltarla perché io la amo. XD

Capitolo cortissimo, lo so, comunque credo che questa sia la prima fic che scrivo senza avere una trama ben definita in testa. È qualcosa a cui ho pensato l’anno scorso o giù di lì, in Irlanda, ma tutto s’incentra in realtà a John che vede Sherlock in un contesto non suo mentre suona il violino, quindi questo avevo in mente e dietro questo scriverò ad estro e vediamo cosa ne viene fuori (sperando ne venga fuori qualcosa…)


	2. Flag in the Groung

_CAPITOLO PRIMO_

 

 

Londra quest’oggi è bianca. Bianca come la neve che ne ricopre le strade e la leggera nebbiolina che porta con sé umidità e fa dolere la spalla di John. Ma va tutto bene, perché le luci natalizie rischiarano il cielo tinto di rossodel pomeriggio e regalano giochi di luci e ombre contro le vetrine dei negozi e la neve sui tetti. Il sole sta calando e l’aria fredda inizia ad infiltrarsi dentro ai giubbotti e ai cappotti invernali, facendo venir voglia di entrare a riscaldarsi le ossa in una qualsiasi caffetteria, ma a Natale mancano pochissimi giorni e tutti sono troppo indaffarati ad entrare ed uscire dai negozi con nuovi acquisti piuttosto che notare il freddo che ricopre la città.

 

John ha finito il turno all’ambulatorio e si affretta a tornare a casa. Non ha persone a cui fare regali per Natale, lui. Sua sorella non la sente da quando è tornato –e non crede sappia nemmeno che ha rimesso piede in Patria- e i suoi genitori ormai sono venuti a mancare da qualche anno; di amici invece, al momento, non ne ha.

 

John prende un profondo respiro e l’aria fredda gli entra dentro, passando per la gola e arrivando dritta ai polmoni, gelandolo. Gli piace la sensazione, ha patito talmente tanto caldo e per talmente tanto tempo che un po’ di freddo non lo spaventa.

 

Due ragazzini gli passano accanto, ridendo tra loro e correndo a guardare le vetrine dei negozi di giocattoli e John si ferma a osservarli.

Gli vengono d’improvviso in mente i Natali passati con sua sorella, da bambini, mano nella mano a gironzolare per le strade semi deserte della campagna mentre i loro genitori li guardavano e scattavano foto che sono andate perse nel tempo.

Nonostante siano ricordi talmente lontani da fargli quasi pensare che appartengano a un’altra persona, questi riescono a scaldare il cuore a John e a fargli pensare che, forse, mandare un messaggio a Harry non sia poi una così brutta idea.

 

I due ragazzini si spostano dalla vetrina e corrono via, trasportati lontano dalla musica natalizia dei negozi e John li guarda correre, stringendo inconsapevolmente il manico del bastone tra le dita.

Fa un altro respiro e, d’improvviso, sente qualcosa riempirgli il petto. È come un’improvvisa voglia di vivere, qualcosa di gioioso e infantile che gli riscalda i polmoni.

 

Decide di cambiare direzione, non vuole più tornare a casa, preferisce invece fare una lunga camminata per la città e riscoprire vie vecchie e nuove.

 

Si massaggia le mani infreddolite e se le scalda portandole alla bocca, soffiandoci sopra fiatocaldo. Il profumo di caffè invade la via che sta percorrendo e nota uno Starbucks da cui la gente entra ed esce in continuazione, lasciando uscire un leggero tepore dal locale.

 

Cammina osservando le vetrine con sguardonuovo, osserva i giocattoli che non comprerà per nessuno e i maglioni con le più improbabili stampe natalizie che, ammette solo a se stesso, a lui piacciono molto. È sempre stato il più affezionato al Natale, in tutta la sua famiglia, quasi gli dispiace che la magia sia scomparsa un po’.

 

Nota i Babbo Natale in giro per città che chiedono un aiuto anche questo inverno per i meno fortunati di noi e John gli lascia quello che può, ora che ha un lavoro e se lo può permettere. Il Babbo Natale (che, a giudicare dal viso semi nascosto dalla barba e dalla parrucca, non deve avere più di vent’anni) lo ringrazia e suona la campana che tiene in mano, augurandogli buon Natale. John sorride e ritorna a camminare.

 

È la folla a destare la sua curiosità prima di tutto: un ammasso di gente raggruppata sulla piazzola davanti a una Steak House. John si avvicina incuriosito dai visi sorridenti di quelli che non potrebbe far altro che definire spettatori e poi la sente, chiara e cristallina come la prima volta. Non crede di potersi sbagliare sul suono di quella musica.

 

Stringe il bastone e, senza nemmeno accorgersene, fa una piccola corsetta fino a lì, dove il suono di un violino che non potrebbe mai dimenticare si fa strada nelle sue orecchie, nella sua mente, nelle sue cellule.

 

Si avvicina alla folla e chiede permesso, chiede di poter passare e le persone perlopiù si spostano, mentre altre non accennano a muovere un muscolo, ma ora John è abbastanza vicino da poterlo vedere e sì, è proprio lui, il suo violinista in completo.

 

Questa volta si è portato dietro un accompagnamento e dall’IPod ai suoi piedi escono suoni di tamburi, flauti, pianoforti e John ride, ride perché è Natale e quel ragazzo sta suonando una musica che non riesce a far altro che ricordargli i campi verdi della Scozia in pieno luglio, le colline assolate e le scogliere rocciose che mostrano sempre sulle cartoline, il sole che sorge e ti riscalda, calmo e quieto finché non ti accorgi troppo tardi che stai sudando ed è il caso di levarti la giacca che ti sei portato dietro per sicurezza. Quel ragazzo suona e a lui vengono in mente le sue radici [1] e i suoi viaggi in Scozia con la famiglia, quand’era ancora un bambino e riesce anche a fargli tornare in mente il freddo pungente che si provava alla sera, quando il sole calava, e non c’entra nulla che lì –a Londra- faccia freddo, perché non è lo stesso freddo a cui John pensa.

 

Il ragazzo suona sempre con gli occhi chiusi, come se guardare il mondo che lo circonda potesse in qualche modo farlo deconcentrare e così John ne approfitta per ammirarlo meglio, sforzandosi di guardare tra le persone che ha davanti.

 

Il viso è assorto, le labbra sono piegate in un sorriso appena accennato e le sopracciglia denotano vera concentrazione, i capelli ricci sembrano leggermente sudati e John pensa che congelerà se non ha davvero altro da mettersi addosso a parte la giacca del completo e una sciarpa che, ora nota, è ripiegata ed appoggiata accuratamente nel porta violino.

Poi la sua attenzione viene catturata dal collo bianco e longilineo e dal violino a cui è appoggiato, risalendo lungo il legno scuro e arrivando alla mano che lo stringe e alla mano che, con gesti rapidi, regge l’archetto e lo muove creandoquella musica che a John entra nel cuore.

 

Poi la mano arresta il movimento sulle corde e il ragazzo apre gli occhi portandoli sullafolla, non vedendolo, e fa un piccolo sorriso iniziando a fare qualche passomentre si sgranchisce la mano che tiene l’archetto e lascia che la musica dell’IPod prosegua da sola, lasciando solo i tamburi a suonare per diversi secondi.

 

John è in attesa. Non può definirsi in altro modo. È in attesa di vedere se proseguirà o se lo spettacolo è finito e gli sembra che anche gli altri spettatori stiano fremendo per l’aspettativa, questa volta attendendo in un silenzio che sembra quasi religioso.

 

Poi il ragazzo imbraccia di nuovo il violino e le ultime note escono come una cascata e la gente si ritrova ad applaudire ancora prima che l’esecuzione possa essere finita, mentre John prega che facciano un attimo di silenzio per poter sentire fino alla fine quell’interpretazione straordinaria. E, quando finisce, John è ricolmo di gioia.

E ha un’idea.

 

 

Sherlock attende che la folla se ne vada –dopo avergli lanciato qualche monetina- e nel mentre mette via con cura il proprio violino e spegne l’IPod, staccando le casse portatili. Non sente più la punta delle dita e teme che i guanti non gli saranno di qualche utilità adesso. Tenta di scaldarsele come può, soffiandoci sopra e massaggiandosele, e nel frattempo si allaccia la sciarpa al collo. Tutto lo sforzo che ha fatto fin ora non è valso a niente e adesso dovrà tornare di corsa a casa, prima di prendersi una polmonite per essersi scordato il cappotto. Certo, se non gli avessero telefonato e detto che era una questione di vita o di morte magari se lo sarebbe anche ricordato, prima di prendere il violino e piombare in strada fermando il primo taxi.

 

Si infila i guanti e come temeva la sensazione non è delle migliori, gli servirebbe davvero qualcosa di caldo per…

 

“Caffè?”

 

Sherlock, ancora piegato sulle ginocchia per chiudere il porta violino, alza la testa e la prima cosa che incontra è un contenitore bello fumante della Starbucks, poi una mano abbronzata, dalle unghie curate e dalle dita un po’ tozze con dei piccoli calli che gli fanno capire il lavoro dell’uomo davanti a sé, risale poi lungo la manica del cappotto verde scuro e va ad incontrare delle labbra incurvate in un sorriso sincero e degli occhi blu come il mare d’inverno.

 

L’uomo, forse vedendolo non rispondere, fa un piccolo colpo di tosse e sembra quasi imbarazzato, così ritrae di poco la mano che gli sta offrendo il caffè.

 

“Probabilmente non ti ricorderai nemmeno di me, sono passati quasi due mesi ma…”  
  
“No, mi ricordo di te!” Sputa subito fuori Sherlock e prende il bicchiere bollente prima che l’altro possa decidere di aver avuto una pessima idea. L’uomo sembra sorpreso (e che questo sia dovuto al fatto che si ricordi di lui o alla sua voce, non lo saprebbe dire) ma il suo sorriso ricompare nuovamente su quelle labbra fini e Sherlock gli sorride di rimando.

 

Come avrebbe potuto dimenticarsi di lui? Gli ha fatto uno dei più bei complimenti che abbia mai sentito in vita sua. E questo non riguarda solo il fatto che lui sia un vanesio irreprensibile, è chel’espressione che quell’uomo gli ha fatto quel giorno –di pura gioia- lo ha accompagnato per tutto il resto della giornata, facendolo sentire apprezzato. _Sa,_ perché ne è consapevole –tutti i geni conosconoi propri limiti-, che è bravo in ciò che fa, ma quell’uomo lo ha fatto sentire importante per qualcuno. _Davvero_ importante per qualcuno.

 

“Grazie.” Dice infine, abbassando gli occhi, scaldandosi le mani sul bicchiere di polistirolo, lasciando entrare il calore attraverso i guanti ghiacciati. È stato un gesto molto carino da fare, almeno può ammetterlo a se stesso.

 

“L’ho preso nero, non sapendo cosa preferissi, ma mi sono munito di bustine di zucchero e mi hanno gentilmente regalato un po’ di panna.”

 

Sherlock chiude la custodia del violino con un gesto secco e si alza, sovrastando di parecchi centimetri l’uomo davanti a sé che non sembra minimamente impressionato.

 

“Nero, due di zucchero. Hai fatto un’ottima scelta a non prendere altro.”

 

Sherlock finalmente prende un sorso del caffè e per un attimo prova un brivido caldo lungo tutta la schiena. Finalmente qualcosa che riesce a scaldarlo come si deve, più del cappotto e più dei complimenti. Il caffè scende lungo la gola e gli arriva nello stomaco e Sherlock si sente improvvisamente bene.

 

“Splendido.” Si lascia sfuggire e l’uomo davanti a sé ride sommessamente.

Sherlock adesso sente ancora un pochino più caldo.

 

 

John guarda il violinista e, da così vicino, immagina possa avere venticinque anni o qualcosa in più. Non sa cosa sia questa sensazione di familiarità, non ci ha mai parlato prima, non sa nemmeno come si chiama, figuriamoci provare qualcosa del genere, eppure è questo ciò che sente.

 

“Sei stato straordinario. Davvero fantastico.” Gli dice, giusto per parlare un altro po’ perché quella voce baritonale, in un corpo così esile, lo ha sorpreso parecchio e per un attimo si è chiesto come mai non accompagnasse il violino con la propria voce piuttosto che con l’IPod, ma poi si è reso conto che forse non è il caso di chiederglielo.

 

Vede le guance del ragazzo diventare di un rosa più acceso e si domanda se sia per il complimento o per il caffè.

 

“Grazie, io…”

 

“Sherlock!” un uomo dai capelli brizzolati interrompe quello che il ragazzo stava per dire e corre nella loro direzione, afferrando il violinista per il braccio. “Muoviti! Dobbiamo andare!”

 

E poi è tutto un susseguirsi di istanti e immagini, il ragazzo si scusa con lui e lo ringrazia ancora, l’uomo dai capelli argentati gli intima di muoversi, John rimane fermo con il caffè in mano senza sapere cosa dire o cosa fare e, d’improvviso, il violinista – _Sherlock_ \- è già lontano, oltre la folla.

 

John non sa bene cosa sia successo e gli dispiace di essere stato privato della compagnia dell’altro, soprattutto dopo che ha trovato il fegato di avvicinarglisi in quella maniera.

Però doveva essere qualcosa d’importante se è fuggito via in quel modo, dimenticandosi perfino l’IPod. John lo nota solo ora e si china a prenderlo, aiutandosi col bastone. È un semplice IPod nero, dal modello sembra avere almeno un paio d’anni, e lui non sa cosa fare. Se lo lascia lì sicuramente qualcuno se lo prenderà, ma non può nemmeno aspettare che l’altro torni a riprenderselo, se mai lo farà.

Storce le labbra e decide di tenerlo: se sarà fortunato lo incontrerà un’altra volta. E dentro di sé spera ardentemente di essere così fortunato.

 

Comunque adesso sa qualcosa in più. Sa il suo nome: _Sherlock._

E non sa perché, ma gli viene da ridere. Una persona così particolare non poteva di certo avere un nome banale come il suo. Quel nome gli calza a pennello.

 

 

 

Sherlock si getta a peso morto sul divano del 221B di Baker Street e respira a pieni polmoni, dopo una corsa fatta a perdifiato.

L’aria in casa è fredda, _tutto_ lì dentro è freddo, non ci mette piede da quella mattina e ovviamente nessuno si è premurato di accendere il caminetto. Di sicuro non può pretendere che lo faccia la signora Hudson, è stato lui il primo a dirle di non toccare niente.

 

Ma la cosa che davvero lo fa imbestialire è che tutta quella messinscena non è servita a nulla, tutte quelle ore di appostamento al freddo e al gelo sono state semplicemente buttate ed ora dovranno ricominciare tutto da capo.

 

Poi però gli viene in mente una cosa e allunga la mano per afferrare la custodia del violino e trarla a sé, aprendola con un singolo gesto.

Dentro, mezzo spiegazzato a causa della corsa e della custodia troppo piccola, c’è il bicchiere di Starbucks che quell’uomo gli ha regato quel pomeriggio.

Non ha avuto il coraggio di buttarlo via e l’ha conservato, in uno strano gesto di sentimentalismo che non gli appartiene.

 

Con mano delicata prende il bicchiere e tenta di ridargli la forma originale, girandoselo tra le mani, finché non nota una scritta fatta velocemente con indelebile nero e rovinatasi a causa delle gocce di caffè finiteci sopra ma ancora leggibile: _John._

Sherlock si alza di scatto a sedere sul divano e rimane a fissare il bicchiere con espressione stupita.

John. È quello il suo nome? Deve avergli dato per sbaglio il suo bicchiere o forse lo ha fatto con intenzione? Ma in quel caso –immagina- avrebbe aggiunto qualcos’altro oltre il nome. Il cognome magari, o il numero di telefono. No, dev’essere stato uno semplice scambio di bicchieri, probabilmente aveva preso due caffè neri e non si era fatto problemi riguardo al quale dargli.

 

Quindi il suo nome è John.

John. John, John, John.

 

Sherlock non sa perché ma si ritrova a sorridere e a pensare che quell’uomo, così poco comune, decisamente tutto fuorché banale, ha il nome che forse meno gli si addice. Eppure, in una strana incongruenza di pensiero, lo trova perfetto.

 

Si alza, Sherlock, e va ad appoggiare il bicchiere col nome di John sulla mensola del camino per tenerlo in bella vista.

Qualcosa gli dice che lo rivedrà e che, soprattutto, gli restituirà l’IPod che si è dimenticato.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Note:**

**[1]** John Watson ha origini scozzesi. XD

Questa volta la musica, come ben intenso (spero) non è un assolo di violino ma un accompagnamento, eccola: [Flag in the Ground](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cNVOt63l29I) Personalmente la amo, e per fortuna ho trovato la base. XD


	3. The devil's thirll

   
 

_CAPITOLO SECONDO_

   
   
   
   
Londra è fredda quel giorno, più del solito. Il vento batte contro le finestre e le fa tremare, le nuvole ricoprono il cielo e annunciano una pioggia torrenziale che, John sa, non tarderà ad arrivare; nelle strade la gente corre a ripararsi nelle case e i poveri indomiti che restano lì fuori all’aperto sono i clochard che non hanno dove andare.  
   
John è a casa, in piedi di fronte alla finestra che vibra su cui poggia una mano per attutire il suono, sentendola poi gelarsi pian piano contro il vetro freddo.  
Lungo tutta la via la luce è saltata e ora la sera sembra più buia che mai, fortunatamente il suo turno all’ambulatorio è finito parecchie ore prima e lui è riuscito a tornare a casa senza morire assiderato nel tentativo.  
   
Nel suo piccolo monolocale regna il silenzio. Dalla strada non arrivano suoni, a parte il vento che fischia impetuoso, e lui non ha voglia di guardare la televisione ma quel silenzio così assoluto gli incute quasi timore.  
   
Gli ricorda delle notti in Afghanistan, del silenzio obbligatorio dopo una determinata ora perché bisognava assolutamente dormire, dei commilitoni che invece si ritrovavano fuori dalle tende –coperti da pesanti strati di vestiti siccome la notte nel deserto può essere mortale quanto il sole di giorno- perché di dormire proprio non avevano intenzione per la paura di venire attaccati nel sonno.  
Il silenzio è una delle poche cose che davvero odia, ma ora che ne è attorniato non riesce a fare nulla per toglierselo di dosso.  
   
Basterebbe accendere la radio, fare qualche passo nella stanza per ricordarsi che sì, i rumori esistono. Non gli servirebbe far altro che un respiro più pesante o un colpo di tosse, ma il silenzio lo paralizza ed è una cosa che odia, quasi più degli incubi sulla guerra.  
E purtroppo sa che il suo inconscio non glieli risparmierà quella notte.  
   
John continua a rimanere davanti la finestra e continua a tenere la mano sul vetro tremolante, sentendo gli spifferi provenire dall’intelaiatura in legno, vecchia probabilmente quanto l’intera Londra.  
   
Uno scricchiolio arriva dal piano di sopra e John sposta l’attenzione sul soffitto, riuscendo finalmente ad uscire da quel limbo di pensieri. I passi al piano di sopra si moltiplicano e John capisce che il suo vicino è tornato.  
   
Sospira finalmente, e si sposta dalla finestra, addentrandosi –per modo di dire- nella cucina, dove si prepara una tazza di tè e le sue orecchie ringraziano il suono dell’acqua che bolle e la fiamma che sfrigola viva.  
   
Appoggia le mani sul piano cottura e quella sinistra si va a scontrare con l’IPod che John ha dimenticato di aver lasciato lì.  
Nemmeno lo guarda mentre stringe le dita attorno alla plastica scura, volta il viso solo quando –senza nemmeno volere- lo accende e una luce azzurrognola lo avvisa dell’ultima canzone che è stata riprodotta.  
John alza le sopracciglia.  
   
Il giorno in cui l’ha preso se l’è messo in tasca e poi lo ha appoggiato sul bancone senza nemmeno aprirlo, farlo gli era sembrata quasi un’invasione della privacy.  
   
Forse è stato un pensiero stupido da fare ma a tutt’ora, quando legge l’ultimo brano suonato, gli sembra quasi di star un po’ guardando dentro a quel ragazzo. Un po’ come se aprisse la porta della sua camera e si mettesse a curiosare tra le sue cose senza permesso.  
Sorride comunque nel leggere il titolo del brano e pensa che è l’ultima canzone che il ragazzo ha suonato quando si sono visti.  
No, non il ragazzo: _Sherlock._  
   
Si rigira un po’ l’IPod tra le mani e pensa proprio a lui, a quegli occhi azzurri come il cielo d’agosto e le labbra piene che s’incurvano gentilmente in un tenero sorriso dopo essere state imbronciate.  
Ormai sono tre settimane che non lo vede, Natale è passato, e una parte di lui non desidera altro che vederlo, scambiare ancora qualche parola, magari bersi un caffè in santa pace senza che nessuno li interrompa o glielo porti via di corsa senza nemmeno riuscire a salutarlo.  
   
John spegne l’IPod e se lo mette nella tasca dei pantaloni del pigiama, prendendo poi la sua tazza di tè e decidendo di andare a leggere a letto, troppo stanco di tutti quegli spifferi e quelle finestre tremanti.  
   
***  
   
John è stato perfino troppo clemente col suo infimo inconscio.  
   
Si sveglia sudato e tremante nel letto e il libro con cui si è addormentato cade a terra, sospinto dal movimento repentino delle coperte.  
   
Lo stomaco gli si è chiuso ma sente lo stesso l’urgenza di vomitare, però rimane lì, fermo sul letto a prendere profondi respiri e a tentare di calmarsi, col sudore freddo che gli scende lungo la schiena e gli costella le tempie e la fronte.  
   
Appoggia la testa sulle ginocchia e si calma, buttando l’aria dentro e fuori ogni tre secondi come gli hanno insegnato per gli attacchi di panico. Poi si getta a peso morto all’indietro e il suo corpo cade sul materasso, facendolo rimbalzare a causa delle molle vecchie e logore. Dovrà assolutamente cambiarlo, pensa giusto per allontanare gli incubi che continuano ad attanagliargli la mente.  
   
Fissa il buio della stanza che lo circonda e poi chiude gli occhi, incontrando solo altro buio e non volendoci avere più niente a che fare. Volta di poco il capo e va a vedere l’orologio che gli indica che mancano poco più di dieci minuti alle quattro di mattina.  
Sbuffa stanco e si chiede che diavolo potrebbe fare alle quattro di mattina perché ormai sa che non riuscirà più a dormire. Maledice se stesso e tutti i suoi problemi.  
   
Si stropiccia la faccia e poi tenta di voltarsi su un fianco, ma qualcosa gli urta la coscia e lui si ricorda –imprecando perché, cavolo!, avrebbe potuto romperlo- di avere l’IPod in tasca.  
   
Lo tira fuori e di nuovo la lucetta azzurra fa capolino ma questa volta, nota John, la canzone è cambiata e lui si chiede quanto diavolo si sia agitato nel sonno.  
La musica è partita da quasi due minuti ma ovviamente, senza cuffie, non produce alcun suono. E John si manda al diavolo e pensa che quello sia semplicemente un segno del destino e che, privacy o meno, una canzone non avrebbe potuto far altro che fargli bene e gli avrebbe chiesto scusa quando lo avrebbe rivisto.  
   
Si alza e, al buio, cerca con mano pesante le cuffie che sa di aver appoggiato lì da qualche parte sulla scrivania e quando le trova si affretta ad agganciarle all’IPod e a tornare a letto, facendo ripartire la musica, qualunque essa sia, da capo.  
   
Non fa nemmeno in tempo a mettersi sotto le coperte che qualcosa gli dice che forse quella non è la canzone più adatta a lui al momento, sembra qualcosa di tetro e non gli sembra sia il caso, ma poi la musica sale e riconosce che quello è proprio il violino di Sherlock, non ha dubbi a riguardo –non sa come, ma è sicuro che quel suono possa essere solo del suo violino e che quel tocco possa darlo solo la sua mano- e sembra essere arrabbiato. Sente la mano affondare violentemente sulle corde con l’archetto e qualcosa dentro di sé si sente arrabbiata come lui.  
   
Passano interminabili secondi di altri strumenti di cui a John non frega assolutamente nulla e aspetta solo che torni il violino e gli infonda quel senso di incazzatura che lui vuole solo riuscire a buttare fuori in qualche modo. Quando il violino riparte la sua mano si muove con esso e inizia a fare strani volteggi in aria seguendo la melodia e iniziando a sentirsi più rilassato e più capito, un qualcosa che gli sembra assolutamente assurdo e impossibile, e invece eccolo lì, mentre fa ripartire la musica da capo senza aspettare di sentire il brano seguente e rimanendo su quello per almeno altre tre volte, mentre la mano pian piano si adagia sul materasso e lui riesce a calmarsi e rilassarsi e, addirittura, ad addormentarsi.  
   
***  
   
L’IPod si è completamente scaricato e le cuffiette si sono attorcigliate in un groviglio che John, appena sveglio, non ha alcuna voglia di districare, così le stacca e le poggia in malo modo sul comodino, stropicciandosi gli occhi per il sonno.  
   
È presto, ma stranamente si sente riposato lo stesso e comunque deve alzarsi per il turno in ambulatorio, quindi scalcia via le coperte –rabbrividendo un po’ per il freddo- e si avvia verso il bagno, dandosi una sciacquata veloce in faccia giusto per svegliarsi del tutto.  
   
Non sa che altre canzoni ha sentito quella notte, ma sa solo che i suoi nervi sono calmi e rilassati e che poi ha dormito come un pupo. Quasi quasi quell’IPod se lo tiene.  
Sorride al pensiero mentre cerca un cavo USB per poter collegare l’IPod al computer e poi va dritto a farsi un caffè, accendendo la televisione per i fatti di cronaca lasciandola al volume più basso possibile.  
   
Si prepara due toast e guarda se sul cellulare abbia ricevuto qualche chiamata o qualche messaggio, trovandone solo uno di Harry (alla fine l’ha contattata), decide di risponderle dopo e si mette seduto a tavola a far colazione.  
   
Il telegiornale lo informa di pettegolezzi riguardanti il principe Harry di cui non gli può interessare di meno (dei pettegolezzi, non del principe Harry) e poi passa ai fatti di cronaca.  
C’è stato un incidente a Piccadilly, la villetta di un ricco imprenditore è stata svaligiata durante la notte mentre il proprietario era in vacanza con la famiglia, Sherlock si trova su una scena del crimine e…  
   
John quasi si soffoca col toast quando vede Sherlock alla Tv –vicino all’uomo dai capelli brizzolati che ha visto l’altra volta- mentre una donna cerca di allontanare le telecamere e di oscurare l’obbiettivo, ma quello è proprio Sherlock e John non ha minimamente dubbi, non potrebbe non riconoscerlo.  
   
Gli occhi si abbassano automaticamente sulla scritta bianca su sfondo rosso dove sta scorrendo il luogo dell’omicidio. E John non ha nemmeno bisogno di pensare, prende il giubbotto ed esce di corsa da casa, chiamando Sarah e dicendole che non si sente bene e non sarebbe potuto andare a lavorare. Del resto è la prima assenza in più di tre mesi in cui non ha fatto altro che fare straordinari.  
   
Non si è nemmeno accorto di essersi dimenticato IPod e bastone nell’appartamento.

***  
   
La folla riunita gli fa capire prima del previsto dove sia stato commesso l’omicidio e non deve farsi tutta la via avanti e indietro per trovare chi sta cercando.  
Si avvicina al nastro adesivo della polizia e questa volta si fa largo a spintoni contro le persone che non lo vogliono lasciar passare e si ferma a cercare con gli occhi Sherlock, pregando non c’entri niente con tutta quella situazione.  
   
I capelli neri, la carnagione chiara e il cappotto scuro sono abbastanza evidenti nel giardino di una casa di periferia e John se lo ritrova davanti, a pochi metri di distanza, tranquillo, con le mani dietro la schiena che sta parlando –piuttosto animatamente- con l’uomo dell’altra volta. John lo guarda e, nonostante lo scenario non sia proprio dei più rosei, sorride nel vederlo. Fortunatamente sembra non aver nulla a che fare con quella brutta storia.  
   
Ha le guance rosse per il freddo, sta molto probabilmente sbraitando qualcosa contro l’uomo dai capelli argentati che lo guarda e scuote la testa rassegnato che infine lo afferra per un braccio e lo porta lontano dagli sguardi delle telecamere che lo stanno riprendendo.  
   
Sherlock ha l’espressione di un bambino arrabbiato, ma gli occhi gli brillano e si muove sul posto come se fosse di casa, non si fa problemi a parlare con gli agenti di polizia né a circolare per tutto il giardino, evidentemente cercando delle prove. John non capisce cosa ci faccia quel ragazzo lì, non capisce come mai possa passare oltre il nastro della polizia, ma capisce che è tutto a posto e adesso non riesce a fare altro che guardarlo.  
   
Sherlock probabilmente sente di essere osservato perché si volta proprio nella sua direzione e lo guarda per diversi secondi.  
L’espressione imbronciata cambia e diventa inizialmente sorpresa, poi il viso si distende, le sopracciglia si sollevano e la bocca ne segue l’esempio prendendo la forma di quel suo caratteristico sorriso mezzo storto. Dimostra stranamente qualche anno di meno.  
John alza la mano in cenno di saluto e Sherlock alza timidamente la mano in risposta, evitando di farsi troppo notare dagli altri. Alla fine si volta verso l’uomo dai capelli brizzolati -quello che deve essere evidentemente un poliziotto- e dopo avergli fatto un cenno si allontana a grandi passi per avvicinarsi a John.  
   
«Inizio a credere che tu mi stia seguendo.» esordisce Sherlock e John fa un sorriso sghembo, mentre la folla attorno a loro si agita e chiede informazioni all’altro. Sherlock non li degna di alcuna attenzione e rimane a fissare John con le mani dietro la schiena e l’aria di un uomo vissuto, John non sa perché ma a quell’aria spavalda non crede poi così tanto.  
   
«Oggi potresti aver ragione.» gli risponde semplicemente e vede che l’altro è rimasto un po’ spiazzato, lo guarda con aria interrogativa e poi rivolge lo sguardo a terra, tossendo visibilmente in imbarazzo.  
   
«Sembra qualcosa d’interessante.» dice guardando oltre la spalla di Sherlock che si volta nuovamente per dare un’occhiata a tutta la scena e si accorge solo in quel momento che Lestrade gli sta facendo segno di avvicinarsi. Evidentemente qualcosa gli sfugge, come al solito.  
«Hai da fare subito dopo di qui?» gli chiede John -distogliendo evidentemente Sherlock dai propri pensieri- perché non ha alcuna intenzione di perdere un’occasione del genere.  
Sherlock si volta verso di lui e sembra quasi sorpreso dalla domanda.  
«Io… no, credo di non avere niente da fare.»  
   
«Mi tieni compagnia per quel famoso caffè allora? Certo, se non ci metti una vita a finire qui.» John dice quelle parole ma in testa sua pensa che aspetterebbe volentieri anche una vita se poi potessero parlare liberamente.  
   
Il volto di Sherlock si illumina in un bel sorriso e John pensa che sì, evidentemente anche lui ha voglia di bersi quel famoso caffè.  
   
«Non dovrei metterci molto, dammi dieci minuti, forse un quarto d’ora.» John annuisce e a quello Sherlock si allontana, tornando dall’uomo coi capelli brizzolati che gli porge un fascicolo.  
   
Sherlock resta fermo qualche secondo a leggere e ogni tanto gli lancia qualche occhiata a cui John risponde con un’alzata di sopracciglia piuttosto eloquente e allora Sherlock si volta nuovamente verso il fascicolo, per poi restituirlo al poliziotto e sondare nuovamente il terreno.  
John non ha idea di cosa stia facendo, ma trova sia affascinante guardarlo.  
   
Poi d’un tratto Sherlock si allontana ed entra in casa, lanciandogli un semplice sguardo che può voler dir tutto e niente, e John si ritrova a fissare la porta che si chiude alle spalle e poi l’uomo dai capelli brizzolati gli sta parlando.  
   
«Ispettore Gregory Lestrade.»  
   
Il cuore di John salta qualche battito per la sorpresa, e infine si volta a guardare l’uomo che gli è a qualche metro di distanza: non si è nemmeno accorto si fosse avvicinato, troppo preso ad osservare Sherlock.  
   
Si schiarisce la gola e raddrizza la schiena, sorridendo allo sguardo gentile della persona che ha di fronte.  
«John Watson.» dice semplicemente, non sapendo che altro fare se non prendere la mano che l’altro ha allungato e stringerla.  
   
«Mi scusi se mi permetto, ma vede, Sherlock è qui per darci una mano e da quando è arrivato lei non ha fatto altro che balbettare e voltarsi a fissarla, quindi vorrei chiederle se potrebbe aspettarlo magari da qualche altra parte prima che mi faccia incriminare un innocente.» il tono è leggero e  amichevole, John trova un sorriso sincero sul viso dell’ispettore e alla fine rilassa le spalle, sorridendogli di rimando.  
   
«Non è il tipo da balbettare, immagino.» dice John, perché vuole sapere più cose possibili su quel ragazzo e, in fin dei conti, è una cosa abbastanza evidente.  
   
«Direi proprio di no, non credevo nemmeno una cosa simile fosse possibile.» poi l’ispettore si volta a guardarlo meglio, inarcando un sopracciglio, probabilmente sorpreso dall’affermazione che ha fatto John. «Credevo foste _amici._ » calca leggermente sull’ultima parola -e John non è sicuro se l’abbia fatto con intenzione o meno- e sa perfettamente cosa stia tentando di sottintendere e sghignazza della cosa.  
   
«Ci siamo visti due volte e avremo parlato al massimo dieci minuti.» evita di dirgli che l’ultima volta è stata proprio colpa sua il fatto che è riuscito a parlargli così poco siccome l’ha trascinato via, ma ora almeno può quasi capire il perché.  
   
L’ispettore lo guarda con aria scettica e poi sorride con espressione confusa. «Beh, buona fortuna con Sherlock Holmes allora. Gliene servirà parecchia.» e detto questo si volta e si allontana ma John lo richiama urlando il suo nome.  
   
«Sarò in quel bar all’angolo, gli dica di raggiungermi lì per favore!»  
L’ispettore annuisce e John si allontana dalla folla che si accalca ancora e sembra che niente e nessuno riesca ad allontanarla.  
   
***  
   
John è immerso nei suoi pensieri quando la sedia si scosta e Sherlock Holmes (ora che sa anche il cognome lo ripete a mente e gli sembra che sia semplicemente perfetto) gli si siede di fronte, togliendosi sciarpa e cappotto.  
   
«Hai fatto in fretta.» gli dice mentre si accomoda e gli occhi dell’altro non si scostano dai suoi. Sono intensi i suoi occhi, nota John. Sono di un azzurro pungente che ricordano il cielo cristallino di alta montagna e sembrano scavargli dentro come nessuno è mai riuscito a fare. Li trova straordinari e non vede perché dovrebbe interrompere uno spettacolo simile distogliendo lui per primo i propri.  
   
«Una cosa piuttosto banale e sembra che tutti qui siano un branco di idioti, non è stato nulla di eclatante.» risponde con aria saccente e l’espressione particolarmente annoiata. Sotto sotto si vede che è una specie di farsa, ma John si ritrova a sorridere come un ebete del suo modo di fare.  
   
Sta per dirgli qualcosa quando la cameriera si avvicina per prendere l’ordine di Sherlock. Lui è già stato servito con un caffè nero che gli sta riscaldando le mani grazie al bicchiere bollente, probabilmente il caffè si raffredderà prima che lo possa bere ma al momento non ha importanza, al massimo ne ordinerà un altro.  
   
«Quindi sei un investigatore? Un poliziotto? E io che ti ho dato i miei averi.» scherza John, ridendo dello sguardo adesso sdegnato dell’altro. È incredibile come quel ragazzo riesca ad esprimere così tanto con una sola lieve alzata di sopracciglio.  
   
Sherlock si toglie i guanti appena la sua ordinazione arriva e anche lui le passa sopra la ceramica della tazza, rabbrividendo un poco.  
   
«Sono un consulente investigativo.» gli dice, guardandolo nuovamente negli occhi dopo aver preso un sorso di caffè. John a quell’affermazione storce la bocca e continua a fissarlo, chiedendo silenziosamente spiegazioni. Sherlock alza gli occhi al cielo ed è pronto ad una tiritera che non finirà mai. «Aiuto la polizia quando brancola nel buio, ovvero sempre. Ho aperto un blog negli ultimi tempi e finalmente la polizia ha capito di dover dare retta a me. C’è voluto più del previsto, sono quasi sei anni che mi spingo per entrare nel giro, ma alla fine ce l’ho fatta. Comunque come ho detto sono degli idioti, o mi avrebbero dato retta molto prima.» prende un altro sorso di caffè e rabbrividisce di nuovo. Gli piace la sensazione di venir scaldato, del caffè che gli scende lungo la gola e va a riportargli un po’ di calore nel corpo esposto ad intemperie per ore, ovviamente nessuno lo sa, del resto lui non è il tipo _da queste cose._  
   
John lo osserva e Sherlock vede il dubbio nei suoi occhi. C’è abituato ormai, gli ci sono voluti anni per poter mettere bocca negli affari della polizia, anni di duro lavoro e di prove consegnate prima che la polizia avesse solo il tempo di guardarsi intorno, anni di sbeffeggiamenti e di porte chiuse in faccia perché era solo un ragazzino e cosa ne poteva sapere lui? Quindi non è per nulla strana l’espressione di John in questo momento, forse dovrebbe dargli qualche dimostrazione, dovrebbe dedurre qualcosa su di lui e spiattellargli tutta la verità in faccia come fa di solito, anche se di solito questa cosa non piace molto alla gente.  
   
Una parte di lui non lo vuole fare perché se questa cosa _non piace_ in generale perché dovrebbe piacere a John? Però quella stessa parte si chiede che cos’abbia di così importante questo medico militare che lo fissa stranito per farlo titubare. Non ha mai avuto un dubbio nella sua vita e non gli sembra il caso di iniziare.  
   
Inizia a parlare senza nemmeno accorgersene. Butta fuori informazioni, frasi lunghissime e senza nemmeno una pausa perché teme che se si fermerà non riprenderà più a parlare. Butta fuori tutto ciò che sa e vede l’espressione dell’altro diventare mesta, poi sorpresa, poi incredula ma lui non si ferma e continua a parlare. Parla della guerra, dell’assenza di amici o famiglia, di disturbo psicosomatico e alla fine stringe talmente tanto la tazza da farsi venire le nocche bianche ma nemmeno se ne accorge.  
   
John lo guarda a bocca aperta e Sherlock pensa a quale reazione sia la più probabile ora. Solitamente viene preso a male parole, qualcuno lo ha addirittura preso a pugni una volta, adesso quindi –per logica deduzione- si aspetta che John lo insulti, si alzi e se ne vada.  
Ma John non fa nulla di tutto ciò.  
   
«Fantastico.» si limita a dire all’inizio e Sherlock non è così sicuro di aver capito bene. «Cioè, fantastico. Sì, un tantinello troppo personale e non pensavo di essere così leggibile ma… fantastico.» ripete di nuovo, evidentemente a corto di parole.  
   
Sherlock sente qualcosa che assomiglia tanto al calore che gli dona il caffè quando -nelle fredde giornate invernali- lo scalda salirgli all’altezza del cuore, ma questa volta il calore è più simile ad un vero e proprio incendio.  
   
Resta per qualche istante in silenzio e poi si schiarisce la gola, giocherellando con la tazza ormai vuota per metà.  
Non lo dà troppo a vedere ma internamente sta sorridendo, e pure tanto.  
   
Ma John non si ferma con le domande, vuole sapere come mai si trovasse a suonare più di una volta in mezzo alla strada, di che caso si stesse occupando, di cosa abbia fatto fino a quel momento e tante altre domande che Sherlock non si è mai sentito porgere in ventisei anni di vita. Nessuno, a parte i suoi genitori e suo fratello, si è mai interessato così tanto a lui.  
E allora parla, gli racconta di aver iniziato l’università ma di aver mollato a qualche esame dalla fine perché per quello che voleva fare lui l’università non gli serviva a niente, in più conosceva certe materie molto più approfonditamente di certi suoi insegnanti. Gli racconta di come vive ora, gli racconta del caso grazie al quale loro sono riusciti ad incontrarsi e John ascolta e ascolta e ascolta talmente tanto e tanto a lungo che ormai sono entrambi alla terza tazza di caffè e a Sherlock pare di avere il cuore leggero, gli sembra di essere in una strana bolla che non fa passare né il tempo né le parole della gente, lasciando entrambi in una specie di atmosfera intima e calda che non ha mai provato con nessuno.  
   
E per qualche secondo resta quasi spiazzato dalla cosa, ma alla fine contrattacca e chiede a John tutto quello che non può dedurre e John gioca con lui, gli dà degli indizi dai quali deve capire da solo la risposta, sfida il suo acume in modi talmente scontati e quasi patetici che Sherlock trova assolutamente adorabili.  
   
Dal caffè passano al tè e ad un certo punto John ordina da mangiare per entrambi (anche se Sherlock ha risposto di non aver fame) ed improvvisamente il _prendersi un caffè_ è diventato un _pranzare insieme_ ma John non ha nulla da fare nel pomeriggio e Sherlock pare del suo stesso avviso, così continuano ad occupare quel tavolino con vista sulla strada affollata parlando.  
   
***  
   
La cameriera si avvicina loro e fa un piccolo colpo di tosse per richiamare la loro attenzione. John si volta a guardarla stranito mentre Sherlock le rivolge uno sguardo infastidito per l’interruzione.  
   
«Scusate il disturbo ma staremmo chiudendo e…» la cameriera sembra in difficoltà, probabilmente non è sua abitudine allontanare i clienti dal locale.  
   
John si volta a guardare fuori dalla finestra e nota che il sole è tramontato da un pezzo e che solo i lampioni e i negozietti che lasciano le vetrine con le luci accese rischiarano le strade altrimenti buie. Il vento si è alzato nuovamente e i passanti alzano i baveri dei cappotti, sembra anche che verrà a piovere, le nuvole scure non promettono nulla di buono.  
   
John si sorprende di aver passato un’intera giornata in un bar e non essersene nemmeno reso conto, se anche Sherlock è sorpreso della stessa cosa non lo dà a vedere.  
   
Entrambi si alzano e Sherlock prende sciarpa e cappotto e li indossa con qualcosa che John potrebbe solo definire altezzosità ma che gli piace da morire, si dirige alla cassa per pagare ma la cameriera ha evidentemente già fatto la chiusura.  
John la guarda stranito e sta per dire qualcosa quando la ragazza lo precede. «È già tutto pagato.» dice semplicemente e si addentra nello sgabuzzino per prendere scopa e paletta.  
John si volta verso Sherlock e lo guarda divertito.  
   
«Beh, come hai detto tu, mi hai dato i tuoi risparmi quando ci siamo visti e mi hai anche offerto un caffè, dovevo pur sdebitarmi.»  
   
«Un caffè e qualche sterlina non sono paragonabili a un pranzo e qualcosa come otto litri di caffè. A testa.»  
   
Sherlock gli passa accanto e lui finisce con l’osservarlo: è come se quel ragazzo fosse una sottospecie di calamita e lui non riuscisse a togliergli gli occhi di dosso.  
   
«Tutto questo dipende dai punti di vista.» si limita a rispondere aprendo la porta a vetri del bar e uscendo, aspettando che John lo raggiunga. John ringrazia e saluta la cameriera rimasta sola, poi si avvia.  
   
È solo quando mette piede fuori dal locale e sente qualche canzoncina arrivare dal fondo della strada che si ricorda una cosa.  
   
«Dannazione, non ho il tuo IPod con me! L’ho lasciato a casa.» dice mentre si passa una mano sulla faccia e si dà mentalmente dello stupido. Sapeva l’avrebbe visto, avrebbe anche potuto ricordarselo. Storce la bocca e lo guarda. «Mi sa che mi toccherà ridartelo la prossima volta che ci vediamo.» e nel dirlo le sue labbra di aprono in un sorriso che Sherlock non riesce a far altro che imitare.  
   
«Mi sembra un ottimo compromesso.» si limita a dire con le mani dietro la schiena.  
   
Restano in silenzio a guardarsi per qualche istante, poi un tuono spezza quella specie di armonia che si è creata tra loro e John sospira, guardando il cielo.  
   
«Questa volta sarai tu a dovermi trovare però.»  
   
Sherlock volta la testa a guardarlo e pare sorpreso dall’affermazione. John all’inizio gli mostra solo il profilo, gli occhi del blu più bello che abbia mai visto rivolti al cielo coperto, poi si volta verso di lui e lo osserva di rimando.  
   
«Ti ho sempre trovato io, adesso, mio caro consulente, siccome questo pare essere proprio il tuo lavoro, pretendo di essere trovato. E se succederà credo proprio che questo potrà essere chiamato destino.» evita di continuare la frase come vorrebbe, ma ci sarebbero tante cose da dire e ognuna con un significato diverso dall’altro. Comunque, decide lì in quel momento, se sarà destino lo sarà per sempre.  
   
La pioggia inizia a cadere copiosa e distorce i contorni dei palazzi affianco facendo uno strano gioco di luci ed ombre con i lampioni, mentre il vento fa rabbrividire entrambi per la differenza di temperatura che c’era tra dentro e fuori il locale.  
Sherlock lo fissa per qualche istante, rimanendo in silenzio, poi gli si forma un ghigno in viso, qualcosa che assomiglia molto a uno sguardo di sfida, qualcosa di intimidatorio.  
   
«Allora sta pur certo che ti troverò John Watson. E non sarà destino, sarò _io_ ad averlo fatto.»  
   
John si domanda per qualche istante come Sherlock sappia il suo cognome, poi si ricorda di Lestrade e quella domanda cade nel dimenticatoio, non è una cosa che gli interessa più di tanto. Si sorridono per l’ultima volta poi ognuno prende la propria strada, correndo tra la pioggia scrosciante udendo solo i rumori dei tuoni e le strade rischiarate a giorno dai fulmini. Non si sono nemmeno salutati perché che bisogno c’è di salutarsi quando entrambi sanno che si rivedranno a breve?  
John adesso sa che tornerà all’appartamento e ascolterà a tutto volume le note del violino di Sherlock e Sherlock sa che andrà a casa, si farà una doccia e poi si asciugherà i capelli davanti al caminetto guardando il nome di John scritto con l’indelebile sul bicchiere che non ha intenzione di buttare.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 **NOTE:**  
La canzone del giorno è questa (lei è tipo bravissima ma possibilmente non guardatevi il video perché è orrendo XD), enjoy:  
[The Devil’s Trill](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQ798THmR5Y)  
   
Poi giusto un due paroline, tendenzialmente il prossimo capitolo sarà l’ultimo a meno che non mi vengano in mente altre idee, incrocio le dita che la storia comunque vi stia piacendo –soprattutto perché mi rilassa tantissimo scriverla e sono contenta <3  



End file.
